thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Abel and Gwydion (Gambling)
Lina: The Pinch O' Salt gambling house. It had been a while since Abel indulged in gambling. Mostly he came here because he remembered they served some of the finest barrel-aged whisky he'd tasted in Skyport, and for a reasonable price too. He ordered his drink at the bar, then took a seat as a spectator at once of the dice tables. He'd start by just watching, then see whether or not the urge to join the game struck him. Mink: It was crowded like it usually was, but Gwydion gave little thought to the people he walked around. He needed a drink or two, and maybe something more.' '''He hadn't been to the gambling den in awhile and it seemed like it would suit his needs just fine. It was hopefully far enough -- A familiar head dragged him from his thoughts. It was almost funny to bump into Abel into here, of all places. He stepped past the people to slide onto a chair beside Abel. "It's more fun if you play." '''Lina:' Abel glanced at Gwydion, surprised. Oh. Well, not the company he would have chosen for himself, but it probably wasn't a bad idea to get to know one's new housemate better. Even if there was something unsettling about said housemate. He felt like he shouldn't stare at Gwydion directly for too long. He turned his attention back to the game. "Cheaper if you don't." Mink: "Good thing there are always ways to get more coin." Gwydion flashed Abel a smile before he looked to the dealer to have a cup and three die passed to him.' '''He also inclined his head towards Abel to have the dealer slide him a set as well. "My treat." '''Lina:' Abel shrugged and scooted himself closer to the table. When the next round began, he sipped his drink and let Gwydion pay his ante of one copper. They and the other three players cupped their dice, shook, and checked the results. A one, two, and a four for Abel. He scooped his dice back into the cup and turned it upright on the table, folding. Then he sat back with his arms crossed to watch and see what sort of gambler Gwydion was. Mink: The dice rolled and were caught. Gwydion glanced at his and covered once more. He was aware he was being watched as he placed his bet, a decent amount though nothing to write home about. "You can burn a hole in someone's head like that," he commented with a soft laugh as the dice were finally revealed. His dice weren't quite as high as another player's. He popped the dice back into the cup; he could try again later. The elf tapped his fingers lightly on his staff. "I need a drink. How about yourself?" Lina: Abel tapped a finger on his empty glass, considering. It was damn fine whisky. "Sure." He got up to head for the bar and tilted his head that direction, inviting Gwydion to follow him. "Are you a whisky drinker? I recommend the twelve-year. The fifteen's a bit cloying for my tastes." Mink: Oh, a tiefling after his heart. Gwydion slipped off the chair to follow Abel to the bar and he ordered the recommended drink. "Come by whiskey often in your...travels?" he asked once he had received his drink, spinning it lightly on the table. He took a swallow. Not bad. Lina: "Not nearly often enough. The amount of garbage wine I've made myself swallow just to get drunk on occasion." Abel smiled faintly and shook his head. "That makes it all the more rewarding to find a gem like this. Do you come here often?" Mink: "No, but I was in the mood for...pleasant company," Gwydion answered with a smile.' '''And it looked like he had found it, for the time. "You? I'm beginning to think this is your second home." '''Lina:' Huh. Maybe Abel had misjudged this guy. The obsession with corpses was a little weird, but Abel had seen worse. He relaxed into his seat, leaning one elbow on the bar. "Still getting used to Skyport again, after my time away. This is just a place I know I can rely on for a good drink." Mink: "Good drinks always help, and good company." Gwydion tipped a wink at Abel before taking another drink. He was going to need another shortly. "How long were you gone?" Lina: "About a year. Staying at the Sanctuary with my sister." Abel sipped his drink and studied the wall at the back of the bar, which had suddenly become fascinating. Mink: "You have another sister?" Lina: Abel arched an eyebrow. "I do. But I was referring to the one you've already met. She was living at the Sanctuary of Eldath." Mink: "Huh." That was something he didn't know. "Isn't your family full of surprises." He chuckled and finished his drink, tapping the glass to have it refilled. He glanced towards Abel's to see if it need refilled as well. "How many siblings do you have?" Lina: "Four. Two brothers, two sisters. I'm the oldest. Yourself?" Mink: "None." Once his glass was refilled, he took a drink, surveying Abel over the rim before he set the glass down. "Is one locked away?" Lina: Abel considered the question, then frowned slightly. "Why do you ask?" Mink: "You asked me about a spell the other night." Lina: That kind of locked away. For a moment Abel had wondered if Gwydion knew something he didn't, if Gabriel had finally landed himself in prison and even Mother couldn't do anything to help him. But no. Gwydion had something else in mind entirely. Abel tried not to let it fluster him. "No." He shifted on his stool so he was no longer facing Gwydion head-on. "No, that was unrelated." Mink: He had brushed against something with his answer, but Gwydion couldn't be certain what. He watched Abel turn away before he leaned lightly against the counter. "Unrelated to your family or do you just want to learn something new?" Lina: Abel tried to think of a suitable way to answer. One that wouldn't invite more questions. He paused to take a drink, first. "Heard a wizard once bragging he could trap people's souls in a cage. I thought it sounded like bullshit, but I never forgot it. Always had it niggling at the back of my mind." Mink: Gwydion doubted the story. It may not have all been all a lie, but..."Do you remember the wizard?" Lina: Abel shrugged. "Some magic showman at a carnival. A charlatan, for all I know." Mink: Abel didn't let up and Gwydion had to take a drink to stop from clenching his jaw. "Shame." A smile pulled at his lips. "Are you sure you aren't interested in something new?" Lina: Abel drummed his nails on the bar. He eyed Gwydion for a moment. "Maybe I am. What is it you have to offer?" Mink: Gwydion propped his arm on the counter and rested his head on his hand. "Anything you can dream of," he answered, his smile widening.' '''At least there was some promise to scraping together this evening now. They had wandered into dangerous grounds only to pull back. '''Lina:' "Mm." Abel focused his attention on his whisky. Damn, it was like the other day with that tiefling girl, all over again. Feeling a spark of interest, then having it squashed out. He pondered forcing himself to pursue it anyway, to see if he could make it ignite. He lost track of how long he'd been sitting there in silence. "What do you think of the whisky?" he asked, just for something to say. Mink: Gwydion let the silence fall, nursing his drink as he sat up fully. His gaze wandered along the bar, the bartender, and Abel. The tiefling's was weighed down by something, but prying....well, that could end badly. "Not bad." He smiled. "If you want truly good whiskey you need to go north." He finished off his second - third? - glass.' '''He declined a forth as he turned in his seat to face out towards the room. He rested back against the counter, his elbows resting on it. "What are your plans for the rest of this evening?" '''Lina:' Abel forced himself to turn back to Gwydion. What the hell, the night was young. He'd make himself have some fun, one way or another. "I was planning to just finish my drink and head home. But you sound like you might have something else in mind." Mink: Gwydion tapped his nails on the edge of the counter. "I have several things in mind." He shifted his position to better face Abel, eyes flickering over the tiefling. "But they might cost you." Lina: "What is that supposed to mean?" Abel asked coolly. Mink: "Not a thing. All I meant was one kiss and we can get this night started." Gwydion arched an eyebrow. "Did you think I meant something else?" Lina: Abel felt the heat rush to his face. Yes, indeed, he'd thought Gwydion meant something else. "One kiss, and then what?" Mink: Oh...Abel blushed. It was hard to tell with some tieflings, but there were always ways to tell. "And then we'll see what comes next." Lina: "You're a poor salesman, Gwydion. Come on. Talk it up." Abel faced away from the bar, leaning against it casually, and polished off his drink. Mink: "You don't like surprises?" Gwydion let out a soft sigh before he leaned in closer to Abel, resting one hand on the counter behind Abel's back.' '''He often preferred taking it slow, teasing out the kisses with promises of what could come, but Abel, as he said, was a hard sale. "If you really must know..." He dipped his voice low to whisper within Abel's ear. "...afterwards I had hoped to take you upstairs..." Most certainly not back to Azriel's, not with Abel's family running around. "...and see if that blush extends all of the way down..." He danced his fingertips up along Abel's thigh as he spoke the words before he slid his palm inwards, stopping just shy of the tiefling's groin. '''Lina:' Abel smiled, took Gwydion by the wrist, and removed Gwydion's hand from his leg. "You don't leave much to the imagination, do you?" And he certainly wasn't making things difficult, either. If Abel wanted to, he could get laid tonight, easy as that. So, did he want to? That was the question. Well, that and did he want to with Gwydion, which... well, Gwydion was an attractive man. Abel'd had worse. He'd also had better. Mink: Gwydion didn't pull back as his wrist was gripped, letting Abel continue to hold it if he wanted. "You must have had a very disappointing life if you believe that is all someone can imagine," he said with a smile. Lina: Abel pushed Gwydion's wrist away. He peered into his whisky glass, tilting it back and forth and watching the last dribble of liquid slide around. He spoke in a low voice. "I don't want to start any rumors. Go pay for the room. Come back and tell me the number. We go up separately." Mink: He could work with that. Gwydion grabbed up his staff he had resting nearby to do just as he was requested to do. "231," he said softly once he reached Abel once more. He ordered a drink to go before departing for the room. Now, this was different. Waiting for someone in a room instead of being the one to meet someone there. He rested his staff on the wall far from the door and swallowed the whiskey. Lina: Abel waited a few minutes before following Gwydion upstairs. Ordered himself another drink, and got through half of it before leaving his seat. He drank quickly, though. He didn't want Gwydion to think he was standing him up. That would just be rude. He made his way upstairs and found room 231. The door was unlocked, and Abel let himself inside. It was a fairly nice room. Not the most luxurious, but clean. Quiet. Thick walls, seemed like. The bed was actually wide enough for two people to lie comfortably side-by-side. Abel had been in more squalid places where you had to squish. But he was going to do his best not to think about other times, other places. He swallowed the rest of his drink and set the glass on a table. "So," he said. Fuck. He hadn't done this kind of thing in years. Gwydion seemed to have it under control, though. Mink: Gwydion had managed to roam the bedroom and finished most of the drink by the time the door swung open and Abel came in. He flicked the lock on the door once he was near enough to it; there was no need for unnecessary Intruders. "So." Gwydion rested his drink on the table beside Abel's.' '''He surveyed the tiefling for the briefest of moments before he stepped closer to him. "How about that kiss?" '''Lina:' Abel took a step toward him. Mink: Gwydion very nearly laughed when Abel just took a step towards him. He just managed to keep the look off his face except for a faint smile. He slid a hand to the back of Abel's neck, running his thumb across the front to press the tip beneath Abel's chin. He gave the smallest of pauses before he caught Abel's lips in a kiss. The taste of whiskey lingered on the other, but below that was something much more raw...much more alluring. His free hand came to rest at Abel's hip, pulling the tiefling until their bodies were flush together. Oh, he wanted more. Lina: Abel pushed back against Gwydion, kissing him harder. He wanted to shut his mind up, but it was challenging. The alcohol wasn't helping things along like he'd expected it to. He tried to focus on the sensations, the smell and the taste, but it was too new and foreign. Distracting. He couldn't relax into it. He needed to get into his body, then. Get out of his head. He slid his hands to Gwydion's waist and tugged at his tunic, loosening it from its belt. Mink: Gwydion slid his hand up to tangle his hand within Abel's hair, deepening the kiss as he guided Abel backwards towards the bed. His other hand mimicked Abel's, sliding along the tiefling's waist to tug out the clothing that was in his way. Once the tunic was free of the belt and pants, he ran his hand upward to trace over Abel's stomach beneath the clothing. Lina: Abel sat on the bed and pulled Gwydion down with him. This was fine. He could make this work. He'd feel better after he did. It was like having a river to cross, and once he was on the other side, he wouldn't even remember what all the fuss had been about. He tugged Gwydion's shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Mink: Gwydion followed Abel's touches until his shirt was being pulled off and thrown aside. What it was, he couldn't pinpoint, but it made him pause in his movements as he rested a hand on Abel's thigh. He stole another a kiss before asking, "Are you sure about this?" Lina: The arousal Abel had managed to work up faded away quick, when he heard that. He sighed. "Don't take it personally," he said. "It's... been a while." Though for most people, that would probably make them all the more eager. Ah well. Mink: It was disappointing, but Gwydion dropped his hand away and he put a little bit more distance between himself and Abel, to give the tiefling more space. "Nothing personal taken." He smiled, this time with no hint of teasing or seduction. He leaned back on his arms, stretching out his legs. "If you don't want to or aren't sure then we're not going to." Lina: Oddly, Gwydion's easygoing acceptance and his apparent concern for Abel's enjoyment made him more attractive. Still, if the most seduction-happy person in Skyport was suggesting that they stop, it was probably a sign that they should stop. Abel couldn't deny feeling some relief, when he realized it wasn't going to happen. "Maybe another time," he said, not sure if he meant it or not. Mink: "You know where I live." Gwydion winked and stood up to retrieve his shirt. He tugged it on. He grabbed up his staff. "How about one more round of dice?" Lina: Abel took a deep breath in and out, and nodded. "Yeah. Dice sounds good." end Category:Text Roleplay